


like a bulldozer

by bunnydol



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Communism, Crack, F/F, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydol/pseuds/bunnydol
Summary: Capitalism is an intrinsically flawed system, structured to prioritize the needs of the powerful over those with marginalized identities. Nayeon knows this. She also knows that there's no way to just opt out.Or: Im Nayeon gets a job, and then she meets Myoui Mina.





	like a bulldozer

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the once third gen teaser pictures, and specifically [this edit](https://twitter.com/SunnWangie/status/1143569368963399681) by @sunnwangie on twitter. (don't worry—no spoilers, but there's no actual boss/employee in this fic!)
> 
> title from bdz. stan twicevelvet for a better future

As much as Nayeon liked to pretend otherwise, she always knew she would eventually have to compromise her dignity and join the oppressive workforce. As Chaeyoung, her considerably younger but debatably wiser housemate, has painted on a pair of jeans she decorated herself: THERE IS NO ETHICAL LIVING UNDER CAPITALISM; PARTICIPATING IN SOCIETY IS A SURVIVAL MECHANISM. (Chaeyoung is a cute little lesbian with dimples and two girlfriends. They’re all cute. Nayeon feels like their mom, but she’s also too young to be having this kind of crisis.)

Nayeon had a good time putting off the inevitable demise of her ethics during university, completing her degree in women’s studies with a minor in game development. Then, upon realizing that no one was hiring her for jobs she was actually interested in—nonprofit equity consultation, community outreach for disenfranchised LGBT homeless groups, anything to improve the destruction that capitalism brings upon both society and the physical land they live on—she decided, fuck it, and spent a year living rent-free at her parents’ apartment. Without the pressure of needing steady income, she was able to subsist by picking up the stray shift at her family’s restaurant. This is where she met Chaeyoung and her girlfriends, Sana and Yerim, and Yerim’s girlfriend Saeron. Lesbians are cute like that, Nayeon thinks. Her own last relationship was with a boy in his second year, and mainly consisted of the two of them playing video games and getting shitfaced together. He was bi, of course; as though Nayeon would ever date a _straight_ man.

Now, a few months after that relationship came to a close—the Bad End to an otherwise amicable partnership, culminating in a screaming match and Nayeon changing the password to all their shared gaming accounts—Nayeon found herself entertaining four women that the average server would assume to be a group of friends. Nayeon, gifted with the Sight herself, immediately recognized them for what they were: a pack of polyamorous lesbians, going out on a date to the cute family-run barbecue restaurant downtown, kicking their legs together beneath the stove and giggling into each others’ hair.

So Nayeon did as any self-respecting bi woman would, and abandoned her responsibilities to insert herself into the cute lesbians’ dinner date. She complimented the interlocked venus symbols tattooed between Chaeyoung’s thumb and forefinger, and within the minute, she was sliding a chair next to Sana’s and waving her cousin over from the cash to come take their order.

Somehow, this friendship led to Nayeon further postponing her entrance to full-time capitalism by starting a second Bachelor’s degree and moving in with Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung’s equally lesbionic older sister Jeongyeon, and a constant inflow of girlfriends. Some of which being Nayeon’s own, as she briefly entered in a very weird, very ill-advised relationship with Jeongyeon and her girlfriend Momo. (The two of them are still together, at least. And however ill-advised the whole sleeping-with-your-roommate-and-her-girlfriend situation had admittedly been, Nayeon can’t deny that it was the hottest sex of her life. Lesbians really know what they’re doing.) Four years later and Nayeon has a shiny new degree in philosophy of all things, and she’s closer to 30 than she is 20. Not that she’s having a crisis about it. Protest industrial conformity and its direct feed into the rise of the alt-right all she wants, Nayeon knew this was going to happen one day.

She sighs. Through her bedroom walls, she hears Chaeyoung practicing guitar. Jeongyeon is at work, because she’s the only one out of them with an actual job.

Nayeon knows what she has to do.

She opens her laptop, turns on incognito browser, and searches for internships. She stares forlornly at the translated _Communist Manifesto_ on her side-table. _Sorry Karl,_ she thinks. _I lost this one._

After a few harrowing months of incessantly searching every job posting website she could find, blindly sending off her shoddy résumé and cover letter (a thinly veiled plea for help), Nayeon finally lands a (paid!) internship in JYP Gaming’s Marketing department. She reads the congratulations email with something like dread swirling in her stomach.

She opens a blank Word document and begins typing. _Pros: Video games._ True. _Money._ Also true. She draws a blank after that, and creates a new column for cons. _Marketing. Office. Capitalism. Straight coworkers. Male coworkers. Straight male coworkers. Straight male_ gamers. _Mornings._

Nayeon shoves her laptop away and stands up, pacing around her bedroom. Her savings are quickly dwindling, and going back to the family restaurant would get her parents harping on her to find a _real_ job or a _real_ boyfriend, or at the very least to move back in. She shudders at the thought.

In the end, it’s a non-question. It’s not Nayeon’s dream job by any means, but as Chaeyoung so wisely wrote, participating in society is a survival mechanism. So Nayeon takes the internship, and then writes a five page long vent in her journal about the corrupting forces of consumerism. And then, suddenly, she’s a cog in the corporate machine.

And then, she meets Mina.

Myoui Mina is 25 years old and Marketing Director of JYP Gaming, which apparently means she’s some kind of big deal—at least according to Nayeon’s fellow intern and self-proclaimed new best friend, a bright eyed girl named Kim Dahyun. Dahyun is three years younger than Nayeon, which would have been frustrating in and of itself (if Nayeon had a complex about her age, which she doesn’t), if not for the fact that their _boss_ is only one year older than that.

Myoui Mina is from Japan, but from the peak Nayeon has gotten at her neatly organized desk, her passport is American. She has bangs that fall slightly over her eyes, like she hasn’t yet decided whether she wants to grow them out. She has a mole on her nose, and a few more around her lips, and when she brushes her bangs to the side there’s one right on her forehead too.

“How have your first few days been?” Mina asks, cornering Nayeon in the break room. Well, not quite cornering; Nayeon is lounging at a table, scrolling through meme pages on her phone while her lunch sits uneaten. Mina is by the coffee machine, holding a mug with the characters from JYP’s best-selling _Lovelys_ series printed on it. Nayeon wants to take a picture, but thinks that might be rude.

“Good, good,” Nayeon says, trying to think of anything work-related that she’s accomplished. She waited ten minutes for an Excel spreadsheet to open this morning, only for it to crash halfway through her edits. She’s never felt more blessed by the lack of resources that wealthy corporations are willing to expend on lower-tier employees.

Mina smiles politely, and her eyes flicker down to where Nayeon is holding her phone. Nayeon clicks the screen off, placing the device on the table. Mina’s smile loses its edge.

Maybe Nayeon kind of gets the over-romanticized boss crush thing, is all.

Her eyes follow Mina as the other takes a sip of black coffee, the sight alone making Nayeon want to vicariously swallow 2 sugar packets. Mina’s gaze stays locked on her. Nayeon may have the Sight, but something about Mina confuses her. She pulls up a mental list. Preference towards button-ups and dress pants: check. Woman in gaming. Sometimes, when Nayeon looks through the door to Mina’s office across her own cubicle, she sees Mina sit naturally with her legs spread apart; never for too long, as someone always ends up knocking on her door to ask about something and Mina will reflexively cross her legs. The sad regulation of female propriety, Nayeon thinks to herself. Then she remembers she’s not supposed to have sympathy for women who sold their souls to corporations.

Anyway, morality isn’t the point. Mina starts rolling on the balls of her feet. She has acrylic nails, which is a point against Nayeon’s hypothesis, but they _are_ a matte black. They tap increasingly quick against her mug, until Mina seems to catch herself and stills their movement. She straightens up, using her free hand to tug on the lanyard around her neck.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she says diplomatically. “I have to go back to my office, but feel free to let me know whenever you may need anything.”

As quickly as Mina dropped in, she scampers away. She has a wide gait, Nayeon notices, but looks inexplicably elegant nonetheless.

Nayeon names her mental list “Gay or introvert?” and files it for later reference. There’s some interesting stuff to unpack there.

“So you’ve had a job for three days, and you’re trying to figure out how to sleep with your boss,” Jeongyeon says, cracking an egg into her instant ramyeon.

“That’s one way to interpret ‘fuck capitalism,’” Chaeyoung contributes. She’s sitting on the couch in the living room, Sana lying on top of her and reading some Japanese text. Nayeon tries to throw Jeongyeon’s empty Nongshim wrapper at her. She fails terribly.

“Why don’t you get your own life instead of making bitchy comments about mine?” Nayeon says instead. She lets the plastic packaging sit on the floor for a minute, trying to reach her foot out to grab it from where she’s sitting. She fails at this as well, sliding down the chair and blowing her bangs out of her face.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes. “You literally tracked down her SNS so you could ask us whether we think she’s gay or not. Also, pick that up.”

“Well, look what good that did,” Nayeon mumbles, sliding out of her seat to pick up the package and throw it emphatically into the kitchen garbage. She walks over to the loveseat in their living room, adjacent to where Sana and Chaeyoung are cuddling on the couch. She flicks Chaeyoung in the forehead when she’s close enough and dodges before the younger can get her back.

Nayeon sighs, throwing her legs over the arms of the loveseat. She nudges Chaeyoung’s short hair with her bare foot, receiving a swat for her show of affection. “I mean, it’s only a three month internship. She might as well be a blip on the course of my adventurous lifeline.”

The sisters groan, while Sana giggles. There’s a reason why she’s Nayeon’s favourite roommate, official or otherwise. “I think you should ask her out,” she supplies.

Chaeyoung instantly makes a noise of disapproval. “One: she’s your boss, and that could get you fired. Or reported for workplace harassment. Two: she’s your _boss_ , which means that if she _did_ say yes, she would be a creep taking advantage of unjust capitalist hierarchies.”

“Okay, harsh,” Nayeon says. “True, but harsh.” She makes a mental note and stores it alongside her “Gay or introvert?” list.

When she goes to work the next day, strutting into the JYP office in a bright teal suit she spent way too much money on (yes, blue is her colour and yes, she knows it), her eyes immediately seek out Mina’s office. The door is closed, which is unusual. Nayeon slumps a bit, but straightens up as she continues walking to her cubicle. Capitalism can take away her dignity, but it cannot take away her right to be a bad bitch.

Dahyun is already at the desk next to hers, waving enthusiastically at the older. Nayeon wants to pet her. Instead, she sits down in her chair with a heavy sigh. The lights in Mina’s office are on, Nayeon can see through the glass, and she has her cell phone pressed between her chin and shoulder. She’s wearing a deep blue shirt tucked into dress pants. Nayeon’s heart clenches at their unintentional colour coordination, and maybe so do her legs a bit because _damn_ is it a good look. (One she casually files as evidence under the “gay” category of her mental list. Nayeon’s Sight has never failed her before.)

“Did you hear about the new release?” Dahyun asks excitedly, apparently not minding the other’s histrionics. Nayeon can almost imagine a fluffy golden retriever tail wagging behind her. She resists the urge to scratch the younger behind her ears.

“What release?” Nayeon asks. She looks back at Mina’s office window. Mina is standing against the wall, holding her phone against her ear. Not for the first time in her life, Nayeon wishes she were better at reading lips.

“Nayeonnieee,” Dahyun pouts. “The project we were brought on board for! It was announced last night.”

If she’s being completely upfront—which Nayeon generally prides herself on being, regardless of how anyone else (Chaeyoung) feels about it—Nayeon isn’t even quite sure what her job title is. She mostly just responds to “the intern.” It is her working class duty to not expend any energy thinking about her company outside of office hours, and she is dedicated to ensuring this remains the case. Even if the _Lovelys_ games are _so_ fun. (She’s been busy playing the new _Festival de Rêve: Jour d’Ouverture_ otome game, anyway. The premise is this: you are a delivery person charged with delivering a pizza to an amusement park, which you learn is run by an all-women magician troupe. You can choose to play as another woman and have an uplifting story, with the option to romance four of the five magicians; if you instead choose to play as a man, the game turns into a horror-survival RPG as you try to escape their festival. ReVe Productions and its creative director Bae Joohyun never fail her.)

“Is it a new _Lovelys_ game?” she asks, trying not to sound too excited. Whatever, cancel her. They’re cute anti-incarceral alien sprites.

Unfortunately, Dahyun shakes her head. “It’s a _Mirror/Key_ sequel.”

Nayeon groans, throwing her head back. “Seriously? Didn’t the last game come out like, a month ago?” It was fun, if a bit derivative of earlier coming-of-age emo boy games. At least the player character was bi. She felt that.

“Two months, and the new one will be coming out in three!” Dahyun claps enthusiastically. “We have a team meeting at 2—they sent out at email a few minutes before you got here. We’ll probably be talking strategy.”

Talking strategy? Just hearing those words makes Nayeon barf a bit in her mouth. She thought the whole point of internships is having a lackey to do all the manual work no one else wants to: scanning documents, sending emails, making the occasional Starbucks run. The absolute last thing she wanted was to do any actual _marketing_.

Before Nayeon can air her complaints to her unsuspecting colleague, she hears the click of a door being opened. Against her own volition, she feels her neck snap to face Mina’s office. Sure enough, Mina is standing next to her newly-opened office door, looking marginally less frazzled than she had before. She briefly meets Nayeon’s gaze, then averts her eyes. Before she heads back inside, Nayeon thinks she can spot a blush on Mina’s cheeks.

“Will Mina be at the meeting?” she finds herself asking Dahyun, eyes still locked on Mina’s open door. She might have suddenly found some inspiration.

Dahyun hums. “She’s the department director, so she’ll probably be leading it.”

Nayeon taps her fingers together under her chin. (She’s aiming for “villainess after securing the destruction of the oppressive patriarchy and also getting the girl,” but anything will do.) “Interesting,” she notes.

She looks again at the window into Mina’s office, and this time, Mina is already looking at her back. She flushes a shade of pink that Nayeon wants to, like, use the Photoshop colour picker tool to steal and paint her entire bedroom in. Or something less creepy than that, now that she thinks about it.

In moments of extreme pressure, Nayeon always knows she can resort to her trusty fall-back: finger guns. She shoots them at Mina, complete with a wink and one of her heart-shaped smiles. Yes, Nayeon knows exactly what she’s doing.

Sure enough, Mina smiles back, nodding and brushing her bangs behind her ear. Nayeon’s shriveled heart does something magical.

She opens the “Gay or introverted?” list stored neatly in her subconscious, and marks it solved with a simple conclusion: both.

Nayeon walks into the meeting room with a notebook full of ideas, most of which centred around the protagonist’s bisexuality. (She bounced around concepts with Dahyun when they went out for lunch, causing the other’s eyes to go wide as saucers. “Are you…bi?” she whispered, leaning across the food court table. It was cute, actually. Nayeon is 80% sure Dahyun is a baby bi herself. She thinks about introducing her to Chaeyoung, but decides the other already has enough girlfriends.)

She sits at the large white meeting room table, glad she decided to dress her best this morning. She flips her hair over her shoulder meaningfully.

Mina is already at the head of the table, a neat notebook sitting in front of her. There are two women on either side of her, and a spattering of men in the other seats. Nayeon pointedly avoids eye contact with them.

Although Nayeon does her best to try to catch Mina’s eye before the meeting begins—she takes off her blazer and stretches her arms above her head, accentuating the curves of her torso (again: Nayeon knows what she’s doing)—the younger seems determined to look anywhere else. The woman to her right, however, seems quite interested. Nayeon shoots her a wink, because she can.

“Who’s the lesbian?” she whispers to Dahyun, who jumps in her seat. She looks flustered by Nayeon’s straightforward inquiry.

“The what?” Dahyun whispers back. She looks to the head of the table, eyes lingering on the same woman. Interesting.

“With the twin braids. Definitely just saw her checking out my Nabongs, if you know what I mean.”

Dahyun does not know what she means. Her brows furrow, and Nayeon can almost see the lightbulb pop above her head when she catches on. “Oh my god,” she whispers back. “I hate this. I hate you.”

Nayeon pouts and nudges their shoulders together. “Don’t be so mean to your unnie! I thought you were my new best friend.”

Before Dahyun can reply, Mina clears her throat. Nayeon straightens in her seat, turning her neck around to face Mina. She tries to mimic the pose that models in shampoo commercials always do, and just ends up with hair in her mouth.

“I wanted to begin by thanking you all for coming,” Mina starts. Her gaze moves across the table, lingering on Nayeon as she gags lightly around the strands. Not ideal, but Nayeon is never one to be deterred by a minor setback. “As you all have probably heard by now, we’re planning for the release of a new _Mirror/Key_ game. It’s not finished being developed, so at this point we’re mainly looking to spitball generalized concepts for the marketing campaign.”

Nayeon’s hand shoots up. Mina pauses her introduction, and looks towards her. “Yes, Nayeon?”

“Oh no,” Dahyun whispers.

“I have an idea,” Nayeon states confidently. She hears Dahyun slide down in her chair, but continues with all the strength of a woman who doesn’t really care whether she gets fired or not. “Bi flag.”

Mina’s brows furrow. “Excuse me?” she asks.

At this point, the voice in the back of Nayeon’s head that sounds suspiciously like Jeongyeon is telling her to quit while she’s ahead, so Nayeon does what she always does and steamrolls through it. “The first _Mirror/Key_ game underperformed for all demographics except the LGBT fanbase, who embraced the ability to romance NPCs regardless of gender. Why not play off of that? Advertise Byungchan’s sexuality. Never underestimate the power of representation. If it’s anything like the first game, gay and bi people are the only ones who are gonna play it, anyway.”

The woman to Mina’s left snorts, and then covers her mouth with her hand. Nayeon decides she likes her.

“Actually, the character’s name is Bang Chan,” Dahyun corrects. Nayeon graciously ignores her, keeping her eyes locked on Mina, who seems to be at a loss for words.

“We run the risk of alienating a large amount of the public if we do that. His sexuality remained subtle for a reason,” one of the nameless men decides to input.

Nayeon resists the urge to roll her eyes. “Do we, though? Look at _Le Festival de Rêve._ It’s outperforming every other recent release, and its entire premise is based around either being a lesbian or being killed by them. And it works, because the majority of people who follow ReVe Productions have been shown to be gay and bi women. The video game demographic isn’t what it once was.”

“She actually has a good point,” the woman who snorted earlier states. If Nayeon digs deep into her recollection of first day introductions, she thinks the woman’s name is Jihyo, or Jisoo, or something to that degree. She preens at the validation.

“The issue is not entirely demographic-based, however. Our stakeholders might be opposed, and then we run the risk of them pulling their support,” Mina cautions.

“Well, they can go fuck themselves,” Nayeon’s mouth says before her brain can catch up to it. She throws her hands over her face as soon as she realizes, while the room suddenly erupts in murmurs. Mina’s eyes turn round as saucers, and Nayeon didn’t think that Dahyun could get any paler than she already was, but she’s in for a surprise.

“Nayeon—Miss Im. Can we speak outside for a moment?” Mina asks.

And so, operation destroy-the-oppressive-patriarchy-and-also-get-the-girl goes all according to plan.

Nayeon shrugs her blazer back on, grabbing her notebook as she stands. She pats Dahyun’s shoulder. The other intern sends her a pitying look. “Tell the girl with the braids that you think she’s cute,” Nayeon whispers before walking out.

She steps outside the door, and then moves a bit so that no one in the meeting room can see her through the glass walls. A moment later, Mina follows, looking just as attractive as she did earlier. If Nayeon weren’t preparing herself for a sturdy talking down, she might have laid down some of her patented moves. As it is, she settles on shining a serene smile.

The last thing she expects is for Mina to loosely grab hold of her wrist and tug her down the hallway.

“Um,” Nayeon says, and Mina shushes her. Okay. She can be into it.

“I don’t want anyone hearing,” Mina explains, using her lanyard to scan into the break room. There’s no one else in there, as the rest of the department is still in the meeting. Mina walks them inside, and then releases her hold on Nayeon’s wrist. Alright, then.

At this point, Nayeon is very, very confused, and also a bit turned on—in her defence, honestly, who wouldn’t be? Before she can ask anything, Mina takes something out of her pocket. Nayeon’s jaw drops.

In the middle of Mina’s hand, there is a small keychain in the shape of a hammer and sickle. The symbol is rainbow-coloured.

“Fully automated luxury gay space communism,” Nayeon whispers. She looks up at Mina’s eyes. “Comrade…”

Mina smiles, and then tenderly places the keychain back in her pocket. Nayeon feels like she’s met a god. Mina brushes her bangs behind her ear, while her cheeks turn a familiar pink. “I had a feeling when you first came to the office that you were one of us. Your speech right now was the confirmation I needed.”

“I don’t understand,” Nayeon says. Mina sighs.

“Nayeon...JYP isn’t the place for you,” she says. “Capitalism is evil. It drains people of their happiness, of their creativity, of everything they value in themselves. It’s too late for me—my parents expected me to become a corporate crony, and I was never brave enough to follow another path. But you…Nayeon, there are so many better things out there for you than trying to get straight businessmen to learn how to feel empathy.”

Even in her shock, Nayeon can’t help but bark out a laugh. This is _really_ not how she expected this conversation to go. “Is this a polite way of firing me?” she asks.

Mina shakes her head. “I’m not firing you, unless you want me to. I think you have potential here, and it would be selfish of me to let you go just because I think you would be happier elsewhere. I know the value of a paycheck, no matter where it comes from.”

God, and Nayeon thought she was attractive _before_.

Nayeon steps closer, slowly narrowing the distance between them. “If you fire me, would I get severance pay?”

“Considering you’ve literally been working here for under a week, probably not,” Mina offers. She doesn’t back away, though.

“Would I still get my first paycheck?” Nayeon asks, taking one more step.

“Of course.” Mina’s voice is breathy. Nayeon can feel her exhales against her own skin.

“Would I be able to kiss you?” Nayeon finally asks. Her hand travels to Mina’s cheek, and brushes her stray bangs back behind her ear. Mina laughs, but it’s sweet, somehow.

“After the paperwork is signed,” she whispers. “I’m not about to be a creep who takes advantage of someone unjustly beneath me in the corporate hierarchy.”

Maybe this is what love feels like, Nayeon wonders.

Nayeon goes home early, freshly unemployed but with a new number on her cell phone. She skips up the stairs to her apartment, skips some more into the living room, and then skips right on top of where Chaeyoung and Yerim are cooing over rat pictures on Yerim’s instagram explore page.

“Be careful, hag,” Chaeyoung complains. Nayeon’s eye twitches, but her smile stays anyway.

“Yerim, I’m sorry for whatever blackmail Chaeyoung has that you feel like you have to date her, but I promise it’s not worth it,” Nayeon tells their guest. She skips over to her bedroom, and closes the door to the sound of Yerim’s laughter and Chaeyoung’s threats.

She plops down on her bed with a sigh. Her phone buzzes, and she quickly whips it out; unfortunately, the text is not from her (now former) boss, but Dahyun.

“pigtail girl’s name is tzuyu & we’re grabbing dinner this saturday ;)” it proudly proclaims. Then she receives another: “btw heard u got fired :( sorry bro hope it works out!! keep in touch?”

Nayeon laughs and congratulates Dahyun for what she insists is not a date. They both know that’s not true, anyway. They text for a few minutes, before Dahyun has to get back to work—she’s a good little capitalist servant. Maybe Nayeon won’t have to worry about bringing her to her apartment, if she gets a girlfriend of her own. (Or maybe Chaeyoung would just hit on them both. It wouldn’t be the first time.)

Unemployment feels surprisingly nice, Nayeon notes. She could continue playing _Le Festival de Rêve_ and finally figure out how to seduce Irene, the magician troupe’s leader and a hundred year-old witch. She could finally do the laundry she’s been putting off. If she really wants to, there’s anything she can do. Or something.

She sighs. Anything she wants, huh?

She opens her messaging app, and types out something quick before she can second-guess it: “have u ever been to the im family bbq downtown? i hear they have killer bibimbap. i might even have an in.” Send.

The two minutes it takes before dots appear next to the default contact icon are some of the longest in her life. “Do you now, Im Nayeon? :)”

A smile spreads across Nayeon’s cheeks in reaction. She might do a fistbump, but if no one’s there to see it, then it never really happened.

Maybe she couldn’t bring about an end to the oppressive system of capitalism under which she’s forced to live, but at least she got the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> i PROMISE i will upload a new dykevt fic soon—i was putting it off bc the one i have that's almost done is another smut fic and i wanted to post something with Substance TM first, but at this rate i just want ppl to know i haven't abandoned the series ;___;
> 
> this was churned out super quick & super not beta read so pls let me know of any mistakes!
> 
> as always, thanks for reading!! follow me on twt @bunnydol for more lesbians


End file.
